


breakfast

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine ot4 Steve, nat, bucky, and sam making breakfast together</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast

“Love, can you pass the flour?” Steve asked, skimming the recipe he’d memorized long before the serum.

“Which one?” Came Sam’s cocky reply as he slid the box along the counter, moving up behind Steve and wrapping his arms around the Captain’s waist. Steve’s a good cook with anything but meat and Sam leaves the work to him whenever possible; the blond was an excellent cook, good at making something delicious out of odds and ends, but was a terrible baker because he’d grown up with sugar and chocolate rationed. Bucky was in the same boat but the real problem was that he wouldn’t do anything but follow the recipe, wouldn’t adapt when it was called for.

“Thank you. I owe you a kiss.” Sam made a soft noise of fond interest at that but Steve didn’t turn around. “You owe us bacon.”

Sam huffed and peeled away to lay out thin cuts of meat; Natasha and Bucky were arguing over the best recipe for muffins and Steve did his best to tune it out, hoping it wouldn’t come to blows - which is often did. “No non-cutlery knives in the kitchen.” He reminded and could practically see Bucky’s sulk as he slunk out.


End file.
